


Steve’s Problem

by look_turtles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: The Upside Down is the least of Steve’s problems





	Steve’s Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Chromatic

Steve was laying on his bed throwing a mini basketball up into the air. He was thinking about how much his life sucked. The Upside Down and monsters he could deal with, what he couldn’t deal with was the fact that Billy Hargrove was in his room trying to tutor him in English so that Steve wasn’t kicked off the basketball team.

They weren’t enemies any more and that made it even worse. At least when they were enemies he could ignore the way Billy made him want to push Billy up against a wall and kiss his brains out (among other things).

Now, he spent most of his time trying not to stare at Billy’s tight jeans and open shirt that showed off his abs.

‘Let’s try again. What does chromatic mean?’ Billy asked from where he was sitting at the foot of Steve’s bed.

‘Um... is it a machine that makes chrome?’ Steve asked because he hadn’t really been paying attention.

Billy sighed. ‘Wrong again. It’s a good thing you’re so pretty.’

Even though Billy meant it as a joke, Steve still grinned. He sat up and reached for the study guide in Billy’s hand. Steve hissed when he sliced his thumb on the edge of the paper. 

He stuck his thumb into his mouth.

Billy grinned. ‘Want me to kiss your boo-boo, Harrington?’

‘Please if you kissed me you’d probably get a boner.’

Billy moved close until Steve was crowded up against his headboard. He could smell Billy’s cool cologne and the scent of cigarettes that cling to his clothes.

‘Why don’t we test that theory.’

Steve nodded and Billy moved close until their lips brushed.

Steve brought his hands up and kneaded Billy’s shoulders. The fabric under his fingers was worn soft.

Steve thought Billy’s kisses would be rough and aggressive, but they were soft and gentle. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Billy pulled away.

‘Nope. No more kisses until you get at least one question right. If you do good we might even do more than kiss,’ Billy said with a wink as he moved back to the end of the bed like nothing happened.

Steve picked up study guide and began to read it.

His life would suck a little less if he got to kiss Billy again and he was going to even if he had to study all night.


End file.
